


The Summer of ‘99

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville, Sorority Boys (2002)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t someone he would easily forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer of ‘99

Lex Luthor couldn’t stop looking at her. On a beach full of females wearing little more than string, she wore an almost old-fashioned aquamarine one-piece with large purple flowers on it and a frilly skirt that fell to her thighs. The skirt, from what he could tell, was attached to the swimsuit, lifting slightly higher in the back over her full bottom. Her strawberry-blonde hair was tied up messily, tendrils escaping to frame her softly rounded face. Tall, big-breasted, and slender-waisted, but with strong shoulders and arms, Lex thought she probably played sports. She had large hands, too, that shaded her eyes occasionally as she looked out over the ocean.

Lex sat on a beach towel close to hers, resting on his elbows. The Caribbean sun shined brightly on the summer break students that had converged on the island, a popular destination for the college-aged crowd. Voices carried along the beach. Clear blue water lapped at the shore. Wearing deep purple swim trunks, Lex baked with everyone else, unashamed, finally, of his body. He no longer resembled a “walking penis”, the worst of the taunts he’d received because of his former size and hairlessness. Puberty had hit at last when he was seventeen. Since then, he’d grown taller, bulked up, and now, at nineteen, was comfortable in his skin.

Which was why he’d come to the Caribbean alone on summer break from MetU. He wanted to show off his hard-earned body, skin darkened from a tanning bed before he’d left Metropolis. His distinctive baldness no longer made him think he was a freak and he felt confident enough in his appearance to do the one thing he’d secretly feared: have sex.

He wasn’t a complete virgin. He’d had handjobs and blowjobs with his trousers around his knees, and had pleasured girls with his hand or mouth under their skirts. He’d never been fully naked with a female, however, having been too self-conscious of his appearance. In fact, he’d avoided being naked as much as possible in front of others, half-hiding in the corner when he’d changed for sports in prep school or awaking extra early to shower in the dorms.

He looked good now, though, and felt good about himself. His trip to the Caribbean was as much of a gift as a goal to getting laid. That he could sit out in a swimsuit in full view of his peers made him happier than he had been in a very long while. He preened with the once-overs he received. Numerous girls had smiled in invitation or stopped to flirt with him. He only had to pick the one he wanted to remember losing his virginity to and go for it.

Lex’s eyes drifted back to the woman sitting a few towels away. She twisted her body to reach into her beach bag and Lex got a straight view of her face. She was striking, in a good way. What people would call handsome rather than pretty. Much different than the skinny coeds parading up and down the beach. He felt a stirring in his loins. She wasn’t someone he would easily forget.

His debate on whether she would be the one or not ended when she pulled a stack of sports magazines from her beach bag and unashamedly began reading them. She wasn’t pretending to read them, either, as if they were merely a prop to get guys. In fact, she seemed quite engrossed in the magazines to the extent of ignoring those walking by, indulging herself without self-consciousness or putting on airs. He liked that, and it cinched his choice.

He waited until she finished a magazine before rising, picking up his towel, and walking casually over to her. “Hi.”

She shaded her eyes with her hand as she lifted her gaze, curiosity and wariness written on her face. “Hello.”

Lex’s bare toes dug into the hot sand, his shadow splayed across her long, tanned legs. “I saw you sitting here alone and wondered if I could join you?”

She seemed surprised. “Oh, um, sure. If you’d like.”

Lex smiled and spread his towel out next to hers. He knelt and extended his hand. “I’m Lex.”

“Adina.” Adina’s large hand clasped firmly with his, her voice like honey, sweet and thick. “It’s nice to meet you, Lex.”

“The pleasure’s mine, Adina,” Lex said smoothly, turning on the charm. “Are you on summer break, too?”

Adina shook her head, the tendrils of hair brushing against her cheek. “Vacation.”

“Alone?”

“Yes.” Adina’s pink-glossed lips curved and Lex saw awareness shift in her eyes. “And no, I’m not married and don’t have a significant other.”

“I’m glad to know it.” Lex reflected her amusement shamelessly and shifted to lean back on his hands, legs extended, beside her. “I’d hate for our conversation to be interrupted by a jealous boyfriend.”

“You’re in the clear,” Adina said dryly. She set aside her magazine and mimicked Lex’s position. Lex’s glance caught her breasts, thrusting out full and tantalizing. His palms started itching.

“Are you enjoying your vacation?” Lex asked, falling easily into flirting. Manipulating words had always been his strongpoint.

“So far,” Adina said. “It’s nice to get away from everything and be myself for a week.”

“Not being bogged down by your name or responsibility,” Lex agreed. “I understand.”

“Do you?” Adina looked sideways at him. “You’re too young to have the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

Lex’s lips pulled down. “I don’t think you know me well enough to make that judgment.”

“True.” Adina’s gaze returned to the ocean. “Ignore me. I’m simply feeling old surrounded by all these nubile coeds with nothing deeper on their minds but where the next party will be.”

“You can’t be more than twenty-two,” Lex said.

Adina’s mouth quirked. “Flatterer.”

“Truth.”

She chuckled. “I know all the lines, Lex. Have used most of them myself. I prefer the straight-forward approach than games.”

“Games can be fun, if you know how to play,” Lex said, innuendo heavy in his tone.

“Especially if you’re looking to score, hmm?” Adina gave him a pointed glance.

Caught, Lex felt the back of his neck warm. “Forgive me if I’m being rude.”

“I’d tell you if you were.” Adina smiled a little crookedly, almost to herself. “It’s nice you find me appealing enough to put forth the effort.”

“You sound as though it surprises you,” Lex said.

“Yes, well, I’ve seen my reflection in the mirror.”

“It must have been a broken one.”

Adina laughed full out, a loud, almost masculine sound. “You’re trying very hard,” she said between breaths of laughter. “Either you’re out to win a bet, or you’ve had too much to drink.”

Lex sat up straight, offended. If it was one thing he hated, it was being laughed at. “I assure you, I am neither. I simply found you attractive and wanted to make a connection.”

“Lex, I’m thirty-two and not exactly the pick of pussy on this beach,” Adina said. “In fact, I’m sure you’re looking for something other than me.”

Lex couldn’t believe she’d said “pussy”. Her brazenness made her even more attractive to him. “I wouldn’t have come over if that were the case.”

“Hmm, maybe I should put it another way.” Adina leaned towards him and whispered. “I have a dick.”

Lex had been trained not to appear as if he were shocked. Luthors knew all. Nothing took them by surprise, even when it did. “You’re male?”

“Hmm-mm.” Adina flicked the skirt of her swimsuit. “This is for more than fashion.”

Lex’s gaze dropped to her crotch and then rose to her breasts before meeting her eyes again. She smirked. “Silicon gel tits. It’s all an illusion.”

Lex swallowed. He’d been hitting on a transvestite. That was… kind of hot. His own dick certainly thought so, hardening at the realization. Losing his virginity to her- him- Adina would certainly be memorable.

Adina’s expression changed to amazement. “You like this.”

Lex glanced away and shifted unobtrusively on the towel, crossing his arm over his groin. “I have respect for people who are true to themselves.”

“No, you’re getting hard because I’m a dude dressed as a chick,” Adina said, sounding delighted. “You’re perverted.”

“I am no such thing.” Lex aimed a glare at her, but it was half-hearted, at best. One glance at her breasts, knowing they weren’t real, made him stiffer in his swim trunks.

Adina rolled onto her knees and leaned across the towels, resting on her fists by his thigh, bringing her face close to his. Her breath wisped across his cheek, as she said in a definitely masculine voice, “Would you like to fuck me, Lex?”

Lex swallowed again and gripped the material of his swim trunks. “I’m not gay.”

“You don’t have to be.” Adina’s voice again, honey sweet. “Follow me.”

Adina pushed to her feet and gathered her beach bag and towel. Lex watched her rounded ass shift back and forth as she walked away from him. His dick twitched, wondering what he was waiting for. Lex wondered, as well, and quickly gathered up his towel, held it in front of him, and hurried after her.

Weaving through scores of people sunning themselves on towels, playing Frisbee and volleyball, and walking the seashore, Adina led the way to the brightly striped tent cabanas interspersed along the beach. She found an unoccupied one, threw her belongings inside, and untied the flaps.

“In,” she directed, switching the sign indicator from vacant to occupied.

Lex glanced around somewhat nervously. She wanted to have sex in public?

Adina grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into the cabana. She stepped inside behind him and tied the flaps shut in two places.

The sun hardly penetrated through the heavy canvas. The sand was cool beneath Lex’s feet. The cabana wasn’t very large, four-foot square at most. Lex licked the scar on his upper lip and felt the flutter of anxiousness in his belly. This wasn’t what he’d imagined when he’d pictured his first time.

Adina cursed a few times as she dug through her beach bag before emerging victoriously with a condom. “Ah-ha. I knew I had one in there.”

“We’re going to have sex in here?” Lex wanted to confirm, pretending he didn’t hear the slight squeak in his voice.

Adina grinned wolfishly. It gleamed dangerously in the dim light. “Take off your swim trunks.”

Lex hesitated, even as his cock surged. The towel bunched in his hands. Did he really want to lose his virginity to a transvestite in an ugly striped cabana on a public beach?

Adina bent forward, breasts jiggling, as she spread her towel out catty-corner on the sand.

Lex surreptitiously squeezed his balls as he shoved his swim trunks down his legs.

Adina positioned her beach bag on one end of the towel and took his towel and swim trunks from him. Her eyes slowly traveled down his nude body, pausing at his erection that curved upwards from the smooth juncture between his legs. She licked her pink-glossed lips. “You shave. That’s hot.”

Lex didn’t correct her, or hide his bareness. Her eyes flicked up to his and she smiled wolfishly again. “Put this on,” she said, handing him the condom. She tossed his towel and swim trunks on top of her beach bag.

“How is this going to work?” Lex said, concentrating on opening the wrapper and rolling on the lubricated condom without allowing his hands to shake.

“You’ll see,” Adina answered in a sing-song tone. “You’re lucky I’m clean.”

“So am I,” Lex murmured, pinching the base of his cock to stave off orgasm. He teetered on the edge already in anticipation of sex.

Adina gave him an amused look, grabbed his wrists, and tugged him to the ground with her. “On your back,” she said, giving him a light push against his chest. “Lean against my bag. Try not to let your feet stick out from under the cabana, or everyone will know what we’re doing.”

They probably already do, Lex thought, half-laying on the towel, his shoulders propped by the beach bag, his towel and swim trunks. His erection rested heavy against his abdomen. He looked at Adina, kneeling beside him, still in her swimsuit. His palms started sweating and his heart rate sped up as reality hit him. He was naked in front of a woman—or rather, a guy pretending to be a woman, who was staring at him like the guard dogs stared at dinner. He was going to have sex with her and— “I haven’t even kissed you.”

“You’re not gay,” Adina reminded with a quirk of her lips.

“I think that line has been blurred if we’re going to have sex,” Lex said dryly.

“You’ll know.” Adina swung her leg over Lex’s waist and settled on her knees, straddling him. “And I’d like to keep the illusion.”

Lex felt a pang of disappointment, but understood, sort of, what she meant. He would know that he was kissing a guy, not a girl. He just didn’t think he’d mind it.

Then, Adina wrapped her hand around his dick and he no longer cared about the kissing.

Adina balanced on her knees, both hands behind her, one holding his cock upright, the other most likely shifting her swimsuit out of the way. Lex’s eyes grew wide as questions suddenly had answers. His cock was going up her ass.

He’d known that, logically, in the back of his mind, that that’s what was going to happen, but his cock was going up her ass.

Lex’s hands latched onto Adina’s hips with a strangled whimper as the head of his cock pressed into the tightest, hottest hole. She moaned thickly and descended further onto his shaft with minute rocks of her hips. He was going to come, he was going to come, he was going to come—

Adina yanked hard on Lex’s balls abruptly, wringing a startled sound from him. “Not yet,” she scolded.

Lex’s orgasm rested on the back of his tongue, but he didn’t come. She sank the rest of the way onto his cock, her ass flush against his pelvis, and Lex wasn’t a virgin any longer.

Lex bit his lip, closed his eyes tight, and opened them again. Adina sat on his cock, breasts heaving as she breathed. He couldn’t feel any male genitalia, just a swimsuit and gripping heat surrounding his shaft.

Adina started to move and Lex was gone. She bounced on his lap as he thrust his pelvis up and jerked her hips down. It was fast and frantic and over an instant. Lex threw his head back, clenched his teeth, his eyelids squeezed shut, his toes pointed, and came with a grunt and body wracking shudders.

Afterward, Lex laid in a daze, staring blankly at the gaudily striped, canvas roof of the cabana, regaining his ability to breathe. His brain returned slowly online. His gaze shifted to Adina, who watched him with a mixture of pity and amusement. “That was quick,” she said.

Lex felt the flush of embarrassment color his scalp and brighten the tips of his ears. “It’s been a long time,” he covered.

“Too bad. I wouldn’t have minded a good fuck.”

“We can do it again.”

Adina’s eyebrows lifted. “You’re not gay and there’s a beach full of drunken women waiting to be fucked out there.” She jerked her thumb at the flaps of the cabana. “It’s fun for a kink, but why the hell would you want to do me again?”

She had a point, but… “Maybe I like kinky.”

A slow smile curved her lips. “Pervert.”

Lex echoed her smile, let his hands drift upwards and cupped her breasts. Silicon gel. He wondered if he could fuck her tits anyway.

Adina bent forward, depressing her hands on either side of Lex’s shoulders, her breasts filling his palms. She squeezed her ass and a jolt of over-sensitivity shot through his softening cock. Her breath was hot on his face. “I’m here until Sunday. I’ll wear my fake pussy for you.”

 

End


End file.
